(1) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to improvements in or relating to a bi-directional tape recorder wherein a magnetic head is changed over from an inclined position to another inclined position or vice versa each time the feeding direction of a tape is reversed so as to reduce concentrated abrasion at a portion of the magnetic head adjacent the air gap and attain an effect of cleaning the magnetic head to elongate the life of the magnetic head.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
Conventional tape recorders including bi-directional tape recorders commonly include a magnetic head having a center axis disposed in a perpendicular relationship to a feeding direction of a magnetic tape.
FIG. 7 illustrates such a relationship between a magnetic head and a magnetic tape. In particular, referring to FIG. 7, a magnetic tape b is fed along a path indicated by a two-dot chain line, and a magnetic head a is disposed such that a center axis thereof extends in a perpendicular relationship to the magnetic tape b being fed along the path.
Accordingly, the magnetic tape b contacts most strongly with portions of the magnetic head a adjacent the magnetic gap c formed at the center of a rounded tape contacting face d of the magnetic head a. Consequently, abrasion occurs most significantly at the portions of the magnetic head a, and after such abrasion proceeds to a certain degree, the recording and reproducing characteristics of the magnetic head a are deteriorated suddenly to such a degree that the magnetic head a may not stand its use any more.
Also the magnetic tape b is abraded by such contact between the magnetic head a and the magnetic tape b. Fine powder is produced as a result of abrasion and thus sticks as "soil" to the tape contacting face of the magnetic head a, resulting in deterioration of the recording and reproducing characteristics of the magnetic head a. Accordingly, in order to use the magnetic head a always in a good condition, it is necessary to frequently clean the tape contacting face of the magnetic head a. Such a cleaning operation, however, is cumbersome.